


Even in the Fiercest Storms

by Heather_Chandlers_Biotch



Category: Matilda (1996), Matilda - Roald Dahl, Matilda the Musical - Minchin/Kelly
Genre: Also might throw in some lesbian Miss Honey later on cuz i can, But i dont think shes gonna die, But im not her in real life, Cancer, Cuz im not that mean, Even though i just finished playing Miss Truchbull in a local production of the musical, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idk what universe itll be set in but itll probablh be musical, Im gonna stop now, Im very deep into this fandom after having to practise the musical every day for 3 months, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No idea how this is gonna go, Sad, Sickness, The world needs more Matilda fics, We stan a lesbian queen, i lovE KIDS, i should stop rambling, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Chandlers_Biotch/pseuds/Heather_Chandlers_Biotch
Summary: Matilda's life is finally looking up; she no longer lives with Harry and Zinnia, but rather with the sweet as honey Jennifer. She loves her new mother and the new life that she never thought was possible. But then something unspeakable happens to Jenny. As her mothers health deteriorates and Matilda spirals further and further into despair, how will the small family handle it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I played Miss Trunchbull in my local theatre last week and it was abdolutely incredible! I had so much fun, but I've also fallen into another trapdoor known as a fandom. So here we are...
> 
> Im planning to write a Trunchbull-centric fic in the future, but I've got enough ideas to write a book! So that might take a while! XD

Matilda had never imagined a life as wonderful as this. She had read about them in her books, but up until she was five she had assumed that it was the stuff of fairy tales; noone actually had a good life.  
But then she had met Lavender, whose mummy paid for weekly ballet lessons and bought her all sorts of dance costumes, and Amanda whose mum neatly plaited her hair into pigtails each morning and told her they made her look pretty, and Bruce whose daddy called him a prince and let him eat whatever he wanted.  
She would admit that at first she had been jealous of her friends, but she grew to believe that a wonderful life just wasnt for her.  
But then Miss Honey came along, kind, beautiful, sweet Miss Honey who told Matilda that she had an incredible mind and that she was a miracle. Miss Honey who had saved her from having to go to Spain with Harry and Zinnia, who called her a jumped up little germ, a smart mouthed girl, a good case for population control. Miss Honey who had taken her in and let her live with her in her father Magnus' beautiful old home with the littld garden swing and her own books that she was allowed to keep.  
Matilda had come to believe that maybe, just maybe life would be good after all. Maybe she and Miss Honey would live happily forever and they would never have to be sad again.  
Five year olds had that sort of naivety, it wasnt until Matilda was 9 that she discovered that this wasnt how it was going to happen.  
No, her life was about to get a whole lot worse than it ever had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Matilda walked down the stairs in her fluffy dressing gown that Lavender had given her for her ninth birthday last month. Her bare feet padded across the tile and she shivered, 'its cold' she thought, before coming to her senses and correcting herself, 'dont be silly Matilda, the tile is no colder than the rest of the room, its just a better conductor of heat!'

Perhaps not the most common thing for a nine year old to think first thing in the morning, but it was nevertheless what Matilda was thinking on her way down the hall into the kitchen.

She got into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cheerios and ate them while continuing to read 'Notre Dame du Paris' by Victor Hugo, the original French version of course.

When she finished her cheerios, about twenty minutes later as she was distracted by the book, she noticed that her mother still wasnt up yet. This was unusual for Jenny, who was normally up at 6 and it was now half past 7, but Matilda decided to brush it off as nothing, she had probably been marking books until late last night, and since it was Saturday she wouldnt need to go to work anyway.

It was an hour later, at half 8, after she had cleaned the house and done her GCSE maths homework, that Matilda decided to check on her mother. She had been living with her for 4 years, and she had never slept in this late.

She creaked the door open to Jenny's room and peered inside. Not seeing her mother she walked in and tip-toed to the side of her bed. The sight that greeted her made her breath hitch and her stomach drop.

Jenny was lying in bed with her blanked clutched tightly around her. There was a thick layer of sweat glistening on her forehead and Matilda could see that her nightclothes were drenched and clinging to her body. Her brow was furrowed in discomfort and she was trembling, but when the little girl laid the back of her hand on her forehead she pulled back sharply, almost hissing at how warm she was.

"M-mum...?"

Jenny's eyes fluttered open slowly and her face scruched up in even more discomfort. Her teeth chattered and she pulled the blanket even tighter around her sweat-drenched body.

"Matilda, whats wrong? A-are you o-ok?"

The little girl burst into tears at the sound of her mother's pain-filled voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny woke up drenched in sweat; her clothes stuck to her skin snd her hair clung to her scalp. She was freezing, but the first thing she noticed was her daughter sobbing beside her bed.

"Matilda? Whats wrong?"

Her voice sounded strange and scratchy and she was vaguely aware of a searing pain in her head, but she didnt care; her little girl needed her. Hadnt she promised Harry all those years ago? Hadnt she told him she would love his daughter? 

She did, so she planned to show Matilda that she loved her.

"Sweetie, whats wrong? You can talk to me, its ok."

She sounded terrible.

Matilda hiccuped a small reply but Jenny couldnt make out a word the girl was saying.

"Im sorry, what was that sweetie?"

"Youre really sick and youre burning up and youre covered in sweat and i dont want you to die..."

"Matilda," Jenny exclaimed, shocked at how irrational the usually confident and mature girl was being, "Ive just got a little flu or something. It will be gone in a few days, i promise. Im not going to die Matilda sweetie."

Matilda reluctantly agreed to just let Jenny get some rest and tried to busy herself to keep her mind off things.

It wasnt working.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

She could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny felt much better later, though she admitted that she did have a pounding headache. Nevertheless, she got up at around 11 o'clock, showered, had breakfast and then offered to bring Matilda to the library. The girl was still worried for her mother's wellbeing, but Jenny managed to convince her that she was fine and the two headed off to the library together. 

The following night brought the same thing for Jenny, but this time she didn't let Matilda know. She woke up at her usual time, showered and washed her bedding and nightgown.

This continued for a while but it didn't worry Jenny too much. She figured the room was probably just too warm at night and tried to remedy the situation. 

Nothing she did worked though, but she decided that it wasn't worth worrying about. It wasn't a huge problem, so she could let it slide. 

It wasn't for another few weeks that other symptoms began showing up.


End file.
